Currently, various transparent touch panels such as resistance type touch panels, static-electricity-capacitance type touch panels and pressure-sensor type touch panels are widely used in different display device applications. Recently, displays combined with touch panels have become popular in business and entertainment. Generally, a touch sensitive display is achieved by attaching a transparent touch panel on the front of a display. The touch panel mounted on the display acts as an interface or a medium for inputting of signals by a user.
FIG. 11 shows a schematic, side cross-sectional view of a conventional touch sensitive display. The touch sensitive display 100 includes a display 102, a touch panel 101, and a peripheral adhesive 106. The touch panel 102 is attached on a periphery of a display surface (not labeled) of the display 102 by the adhesive 106.
FIGS. 12-14 are schematic, side cross-sectional views of sequential stages of fabricating the touch sensitive display 100.
In step 1, referring to FIG. 12, the display 102 and the touch panel 101 are provided. The display 102 can for example be a liquid crystal display (LCD). Referring also to FIG. 13, the adhesive 106 is provided too.
In step 2, referring to FIG. 13, the adhesive 106 with a predetermined thickness is applied on a peripheral area of the touch panel 101.
In step 3, referring to FIG. 14, the touch panel 101 is lowered down onto the display surface of the display 102, with the adhesive 106 facing the display surface. Then the peripheral area of the touch panel 101 is pressed, thereby firmly attaching the touch panel 101 on the display 102.
In the above-described method for fabricating the touch sensitive display 100, the touch panel 101 is directly attached on the display 102 through a single attaching process. However, during the attaching process, the touch panel 101 may not be accurately located in the correct predetermined position. When this happens, a touch sensitivity of the touch sensitive display 100 is liable to be reduced. Typically, it is necessary to separate the touch panel 101 from the display 102, and then reattach the touch panel 101 on the display 102. However, because the touch panel 101 is firmly adhered on the display 102, a separating action may damage or even completely destroy the touch panel 101. This reduces production efficiency and yield, and leads to a high cost of manufacturing the touch sensitive display 10.
Accordingly, what is needed is a touch sensitive display and a method for fabricating the touch sensitive display which can overcome the above-described deficiencies.